


Until We Meet Again

by Laroja



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Too many feels, then it turned into flangst, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laroja/pseuds/Laroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie and Xabi meet up after the Charity Match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is me, channelling my feels after Stevie's Charity Match which just about broke me. I'm not even human anymore. I'm just emotions at this point.  
> And apparently I'm incapable of writing something that's not at least a bit angsty. And it's kinda short. Sorry for that.  
> I will now go back to drowning in my feels.

Xabi stood in front of the mirror in his hotel room, still buzzing from the match he had returned from not long ago and he couldn’t keep from smiling while putting on his suit jacket. It had been an incredible feeling to be back at Anfield, a place that still felt like home to him in so many ways. It had been great to be able to catch up with a few of his former teammates and the reception he and the others had gotten from the fans had been overwhelming. He had almost forgotten how it felt to step out onto that pitch, had almost forgotten just how loud and amazing the Anfield crowd could be. And then there had been Stevie. There had always been Stevie.

 

There was a knock on his door and when he opened it, he wasn’t really surprised to find the man he had just been thinking about standing in front of it, looking at him sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“Stevie,” he greeted the other man with a smile and stepped aside. “Come in, please.”

Stevie shuffled inside and Xabi closed the door behind him, turning around to face the other man.

“So,” Stevie began. “We didn’t really get the chance to talk earlier today so I thought I’d drop by, y’know. Because I wanted to see you.”

“I’m glad,” Xabi replied. “I’m sorry I couldn’t play longer.”

Stevie shrugged. “Not your fault, is it? So how are you liking it then? In Germany?”

“I like it. It’s good,” Xabi said and Stevie snorted slightly.

“Just good?” he asked and Xabi rolled his eyes affectionately.

“It’s no Liverpool, that’s for sure.”

“You could’ve stayed.”

Xabi sighed. “You know I couldn’t.” It wasn’t the first time they’d had this discussion and it probably wouldn’t be the last time.

“Yeah,” Stevie conceded. “And anyway, even if you came back now, I would be gone.”

They both fell silent after that and Xabi watched as Stevie fidgeted nervously, a light blush dusting his cheeks and really, he shouldn’t still be that adorable. Xabi’s heart clenched slightly the longer he looked at the man who had always been so much more than just a friend, who still was one of the most important persons in his life.

Stevie took a deep breath and met Xabi’s eyes. “I missed you,” he admitted and Xabi had to swallow around the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

“I missed you too,” he said and it was as though a dam had broken; in the matter of only a few seconds, they had closed the distance between them and Xabi wasn’t sure who had moved first or maybe they had moved at the same time and then they were kissing and Stevie’s arms wound themselves around him and suddenly it was as if nothing had changed. As if it hadn’t been almost 10 years since their first kiss in front of the whole world, as if Xabi had never left Liverpool and Stevie, as if they still were the same people they had been when they had met and fallen in love.

 

Xabi wrapped his arms loosely around Stevie’s neck and closed his eyes, the kiss turning from urgent to something softer, something slower, something more intimate and familiar.

Stevie’s mouth was hot against his, his lips slightly chapped and he groaned slightly when Xabi nipped gently at his bottom lip; the sound sending hot and cold shivers down his spine and making his toes curl in pleasure.

Other than that, the only sounds in the room were those of their lips moving against each other, their heavy breathing, and the rustling of their clothes as they tried to get even closer to each other than they already were, Stevie’s hand slipping beneath Xabi’s suit jacket, gently rubbing his lower back; and Xabi could smell Stevie’s aftershave, the same one he had already been using when Xabi had first come to Liverpool, and beneath that, something so distinctively _Stevie_ , something that smelled undeniably of one thing.

Their noses brushed and Xabi opened his eyes, meeting Stevie’s gaze and he smiled slightly into the kiss. Stevie had always preferred to keep his eyes open when they had kissed, saying that he liked seeing Xabi like that. Lost in the passion of it all.

They broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other, their breath mingling and Xabi cupped the back of Stevie’s neck, his fingers curling around the hair on his nape.

They stayed like that for a few blissful moments, soaking up each other’s company and basking in the warmth and comfort of this moment.

“I guess we should head down for the dinner, shouldn’t we?” Stevie finally broke the silence and Xabi nodded, slipping out of the embrace. He took a few seconds to compose himself and when he did, he looked back up at Stevie, smiling as he stepped closer to fix the collar of Stevie’s shirt which had become slightly askew. Before he could move away, Stevie caught his lips in a last lingering kiss.

“Let’s go,” Xabi murmured against Stevie’s lips and reluctantly, he walked towards the door.

“Xabi,” Stevie called out and Xabi stopped with his hand on the door handle, turning his head around and quirking an eyebrow at him. “I’m really glad you’re here today.”

Xabi’s heart fluttered and he smiled at Stevie. “Me too, Stevie. Me too.”

 


End file.
